


Lifesaver

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [46]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick brings Greg some coffee on a break.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> some much needed fluff after the horror I just wrote lmao! s/o to the anon on tumblr who sent me the ask that birthed this.

It was a headache worse than any he’s had before. 

And he’s had _many_ headaches in his lifetime; hunger, annoyance, hangover, but none were ever as terrible as _caffeine_ headaches. He couldn’t even stomach something simple, such as a pack of crackers, even if this case hadn’t ruined his appetite before his body decided to throw a tantrum just because he was out of his gourmet coffee. And coffee in general, as he was stuck in a desert field miles and miles away from a coffee shop, combing for a needle in a haystack. 

And he was in such a state of disarray that as Nick pulled up in his car, he couldn’t even crack a smile. 

“Break time, Greggo, c’mon!” He beckoned his friend over with a smile and wave, holding a cup of coffee in the air as if it was a precious trophy.

“Is that…Starbucks?” Greg asked with his jaw hanging open. He dropped his equipment and nearly ran over to Nick, who handed him a cup quickly. Greg didn’t even care how hot or cold it was, he began to drink from the cup and got a bit of brain freeze in the process, but that was invisible in the presence of his fading head ache. 

“Oh, man, I could just _kiss_ you right now,” Greg gasped once he emerged from the drink to refill the air in his lungs.

“Okay,” Nick replied with a smirk on his lips, his eyes twinkling. 

“You–what?” 

“I said, ‘ok–’”

Nick was interrupted by Greg grabbing him and pulling him to his face. Their lips smashed together, the whipped cream from the drink transferring from the top of Greg’s lips into Nick’s. 

“–ay.’ _Damn, G._ That was incredible.”

“Not as incredible as you,” Greg murmured, going back to his consumption of precious coffee. “Seriously, _thank you_ for this. You’re a lifesaver.”

“If I’da known this is what would happen without the power of your Blue Hawaiian coffee, I would have hidden your stash a long time ago,” Nick growled playfully as his hands wandered around Greg’s waist, wrapped around his butt.


End file.
